el dios dragón
by niko stormrage 123
Summary: seiya y saori hacen una escapada a la ciudad de jump city donde encontraran a dos titanes , bock'sarha un poderoso guardián y a raven una hechicera de gran nivel , los cuatro tendrán que unir sus fuerzas para combatir contra el enemigo que despertó desde tiempo inmemoriales el dios dragón que planea vengarse de la humanidad por haberlo encarcelado en el pasado
1. el caballero y el guardian

**el caballero y el guardián **

Hades había sido derrotado hace ya casi 12 meses , seiya y saori habían empezado una relación mas seria en su noviazgo , para que el joven caballero descansara un poco , saori invito a seiya a irse de vacaciones juntos , seiya acepto la invitación , mientras pasaron dos días en un crucero , seiya parecía mas relajado

- seiya ¿ te sientes mejor ?- le pregunto saori mientras descubría su cara del enorme sombrero

- si , creo que solo tenia que relajarme un poco , tenias razón saori - dijo seiya mientras se recostaba en el sillón del crucero

- sabes , pronto llegaremos y tendremos dos semanas libres para hacer lo que sea - dijo saori con la mirada puesta en los ojos de seiya - lo que sea - soltó con una risa y un guiño

cuando llegaron a la bahía de jump city los dos pasaron un buen rato mirando tiendas y conociendo el lugar , seiya tenia esa sensación de peligro que usualmente tenia antes de una pelea

- seiya ¿ te encuentras bien ? - le pregunto saori mirando el rostro del joven caballero

- si solo... divague un poco - dijo el joven mientras miraba a saori

- ¿eso te ocurre muy seguido ? -

- el día de hoy ... si , pero te tengo una sorpresa -

el joven llevo a saori hasta un restaurante para poder tener una cena en paz , mientras saori miraba los ojos de seiya , el noto que había algo extraño en el aire , mientras ellos caminaban a su mesa , seiya miro los rostros de los demás clientes , pero había uno en especial que le llamo la atención , un joven de vestimentas blancas que estaba sentado con una joven , seiya no podía ver a la joven ya que estaba de espaldas a el pero vio al joven y era sumamente extraño , el chico tenia ojos dorados y cabello plateado

- seiya no tienes que invitarme a cenar - dijo saori con una sonrisa picara en su rostro

- saori quise hacerlo , ademas con todo lo que paso es mi forma de decirte " lo siento " -

- no tienes que disculparte por nada , hiciste todo por salvar a la tierra -

- si pero te descuide un poco y yo...-

antes de que el caballero siguiera halando saori sella los labios del joven con los suyos , mientras seiya terminaba de besar a la joven , ella pasa sus dedos por la mejilla del joven caballero

- ¿ entonces ? ¿ me perdonas ?-

- claro que si seiya -

mientras los dos intentaban terminar de cenar , unos ladrones entraron armados al restaurante , los ladrones desalmados cerraron las puertas y seiya se puso de pie para poder ayudar

- ¡ oye tu ! ¡ si tu el de camisa roja al suelo ! - le grito el ladrón armado

- ¿ me estas hablando a mi ? - pregunto seiya mirando a los lados

- si te estoy hablando a ti , al suelo o te volare la cabeza - dijo el ladrón apuntando con su arma

seiya le lanzo un meteoro que lo golpea en el pecho haciendo que caiga contra la mesa de vidrio , un segundo ladrón trato de matar a seiya pero este vio como el joven de camisa blanca tomo el cañón del arma y la doblaba para arriba

- escucha humano , esto lo que estas haciendo es ilegal - le dijo el joven de ojos dorados

- ¿ quien eres tu idiota ? -

- insolente mortal -

el joven de ojos dorados abofeteo al ladrón y lanzo su cuerpo contra las puertas del restaurante haciendo que atraviese las mismas puertas , seiya miro la fuerza descomunal del joven y el ladrón intento escapar del joven de ojos dorados

- nadie escapa de mi -

seiya solo pestañeo y cuando abrió los ojos el joven no estaba , seiya salio corriendo y escucho los gritos del ladrón , el caballero entro al callejón para ver de que se trataba

- no por favor no quiero problemas - suplico el delincuente

- eso debiste pensar antes de atentar contra vidas inocentes - le dijo el joven de cabellos plateados

- deje a ese hombre en paz - le grito seiya con tono de autoridad

- ¿ como ter atreves a hablarme a si mortal ? -

- escucha , el ya aprendió su lección - dijo seiya mirando al joven - suéltalo o tendré que atacarte -

- anda y trata ... mortal -

- meteoros de pegaso -

el caballero ataco al joven de camisa blanca pero este parecía estar confundido por lo que veía , el joven bloqueo todos los puños de seiya que se movían a la velocidad de la luz

- ¿ que especie de magia es eso ? - pregunto el joven bloqueando los puños - kan'ki'ha -

seiya sintió como su cuerpo era expulsado hasta caer sobre un auto , el caballero se levanto para ver al joven que salia de la sombra del callejón para atacarlo , seiya llamo a su armadura de plata para poder pelear contra el hombre que lo ataco

- ahora estamos iguales - dijo seiya mientras se preparaba

- ¿ crees que me ganaras con ese trozo de metal pegado a tu cuerpo ? -

- escucha amigo , no se quien eres pero puedo ver que no tienes cosmos -

- y yo puedo ver que tu aura es como la de los demás humanos - dijo el joven de cabellos plateados

- ¡ meteoros de pegaso ! -

seiya ataco con sus meteoros pero el joven los esquivaba con facilidad , seiya aun no entendía como un ser sin cosmos era mas rápido que sus meteoros , el joven de ojos dorados logra acertarle un puño en el estomago y lo arroja al suelo , seiya se levanta pero el chico no estaba

- ¿ que ? ¿ donde estas ? -

- detras de ti humano -

el joven de camisa blanca lo toma del cuello y lo golpea con su puño varias veces en el estomago , seiya trata de golpearlo con su puño , cuando lo logra siente como su golpeara una pared de acero

- ¡ seiya ! - grito saori viendo la pelea

cuando el joven mira a la reencarnación de athena , seiya logra impactarlo con un cometa de pegaso directo en la cara , el joven de camisa blanca retrocede varios pasos

- bock , espera - le grito una joven de capa azul

- raven , ¿ que paso ? - le pregunto el joven de ojos dorados

- ellos son de los buenos -

- raven este tipo intento atacarme , pero su magia es algo que nunca vi , es como si fuera un humano pero su fuerza puede aumentar - le contó el joven de cabellos plateados

- ¿ podemos empezar de nuevo ? - pregunto saori - mi nombre es saori kido y el es saint seiya -

- mi nombre es raven y el es bock'sarha - hablo la joven de ojos violetas

- ¿ que clase de caballero es ese que no pelea con armadura ? - pregunto seiya

- para tu información no soy un caballero , soy un guardián -

- lo siento es que bock es muy impulsivo - explico raven que trataba de disculparse

- descuide , pero ¿ por que su amigo no tiene cosmos ?-

- si ¿ que eres extraterrestre ? - pregunto seiya

- teóricamente si - dijo el joven ojos dorados - soy el ultimo de los guardianes del planeta extinto koti'chag -

- yo soy de un planeta llamado azarath y soy una de las ex-centinelas de azar -

los dos orientales estaban impactados , los jóvenes parecían tener algo especial en mente , pero los dos hechiceros notaron que los orientales no tenían un aura muy elevado , de hecho era como la de todos los humanos , lo que bock se pregunto es ¿ como un humano alcanzo la barrera de la luz ?

continuara...


	2. el renacimiento del dios dragón

**el renacimiento del dios dragón **

- entonces ¿ eres o no un caballero ? - pregunto seiya

- no , como sabrás soy un guardián , soy el ultimo de una larga estirpe de guardianes que juraron defender el universo -

- es un placer conocerlo poderoso guardián - dijo saori agachando la cabeza

- el placer es nuestro - dijo la joven de capa azul - ¿ que los trae a nuestra ciudad ? -

- vinimos de vacaciones pero seiya siempre encuentra peleas-

- te entiendo a la perfección -

- oye estoy aquí parado - dijo el guardián de capa blanca

- espera , ¿ como es posible que no tengas cosmos y me hallas vencido ? - pregunto seiya

el guardián de ojos dorados mira a seiya fijamente y reconoce que es un humano común pero no tanto - lo que no entiendo es ¿ que clase de humano puede moverse mas rápido que el sonido ? -

- primero dime ¿ como te mueves a la velocidad de la luz ? - pregunto seiya

- a decir verdad bock es un guardián de otro mundo - dijo raven mirando al joven de ojos dorados

- y para que lo sepas mi raza puede moverse incluso 300 veces mas rápido que la velocidad de la luz -

-¡¿ que dijiste ?! ¡¿ 300 veces mas rápido que la velocidad de la luz ?! -dijo seiya sorprendido

- por lo que puedo ver nunca escuchaste algo igual - dijo el joven de cabellos plateados

- no , eres mucho mas rápido que los caballeros dorados - dijo seiya asombrado

- bueno me sorprende que los humanos se muevan a la velocidad de la luz - dijo el joven de cabellos plateados

- bock , eso no es muy cortes - dijo raven con los brazos cruzados - empecemos de nuevo , yo soy raven , el es bock'sarha - dijo la joven haciendo la presentación

- esperen , esperen ahora caigo ustedes son los jóvenes titanes - dijo seiya con su mano en la nuca - claro ustedes aparecen constantemente en las noticias

- bueno , así nos apodaron -

- claro ahora los recuerdos - dijo saori - pero ¿ donde están robin , starfire , chico bestia y cyborg ?- pregunto la joven

- ellos decidieron ir de vacaciones por separados - dijo raven con las manos en su cadera - ademas prefiero que ellos estén allí y no aquí -

- disculpen a raven por favor , tuvo mucho estrés últimamente - dijo el joven quitando la capucha de su cabeza - verán es que solo hace poco perdimos a nuestro hijo a manos de azrael -

- ¿ que terrible ? ¿ quien es azrael ?- pregunto saori

- vera señorita kido creo que el mejor lugar es almorzando algo -

el joven de ojos dorados invito a los tres a almorzar para poder platicar un poco sobre la diferencia de los cuatro , mientras estaban sentados en una mesa , saori le pregunto sobre los dos magos

- disculpe señor , pero ¿ nos puede decir quien es azrael ? - pregunto saori

- vera joven , azrael es o mas bien era el ángel de la muerte , enemigo jurado de los guardianes - dijo el joven ojos dorados - el junto con gock'sarha casi extinguen a nuestra raza -

- que terrible - dijo el joven caballero con tono de tristeza

- si , el único de mi especie quede yo como guardián del poder infinito - dijo el joven ojos dorados - pero como siempre digo , las rosas blancas nunca mienten -

- ¿ por que dice eso ? - pregunto saori con los dedos entrelazados

- bueno , cuando llegue a la tierra en busca de gock'sarha conocí a una joven , ella creía que era rara ante los ojos de sus amigos pero solo era...diferente -

- ¿ la señorita raven ? - pregunto el joven caballero

- si ,ella cambio mi vida de una forma que no imagine - dijo sosteniendo la mano de la joven de ojos violetas - a decir verdad , no planeaba enamorarme de una joven tan hermosa -

- eso es muy hermoso - dijo la joven diosa - ahora cuénteme algo suyo señorita raven -

- bueno ,¿ que puedo decir ? , nací en un lugar llamado azarath y mi madre era un centinela , mi padre era un cruel demonio de otra dimensión que intento usarme como portal para destruir el mundo pero mis amigos me ayudaron a expulsarlo de este planeta - soltó con simpleza la joven de ojos violetas

- vaya , no me lo esperaba - dijo saori un poco asustada

-bueno , ¿ que podemos decir ? , nosotros tuvimos pasados oscuros y crueles - dijo el joven de ojos dorados - a decir verdad mi madre no fue muy madre que digamos , ella intento corromper mis poderes cuando era bebe , en vez de alimentarme con leche ella me alimento con su propia sangre -

- vaya , eso suena algo tétrico - dijo saori con asombro - pero a mi cuando era una bebe intentaron matarme pero un caballero dorado de nombre aiolos me salvo la vida -

- bueno mi vida no fue un paraíso - dijo seiya - fui separado de mi hermana y entrene para volverme un caballero de athena , las batallas fueron sangrientas y sin cuartel - dijo seiya mientras se echaba para atrás

- bienvenido a mi vida caballero de pegaso - dijo bock dando un sorbo a su bebida

los cuatro terminaron de almorzar bock tomo a raven de la mano y se disponían a marcharse , cuando los cuatro vieron a una nube negra volar por los alrededores

- seiya ¿ sientes lo mismo que yo ? - pregunto la joven

- si saori , mucho me temo que las vacaciones serán arruinadas -

los cuatro vieron como la nube se volvía un remolino que bajo a la tierra revelando a un poderoso dragón de fuego con las fauces llena de fuego , los cuatro miraron como el dragón parecía estar dispuesto a destruir a todos y a todo

- genial , otro dios que hay que enfrentar - dijo bock haciendo aparecer su bastón

- ¿ por que siempre que estamos juntos me involucras en peleas universales ? - pregunto raven con los brazos cruzados

- hay cosas que no puedo manejar , pero otras si -

los cuatro se prepararon para poder pelear contra el dios dragón antes de que destruyera el mundo , una vez mas se entablaría una batalla entre los dioses , los mortales y el inmortal

continuara...


	3. la batalla de los inmortales

**la batalla de los inmortales **

los cuatro vieron como el dios dragón se levanto para condenar al mundo una vez mas , bock , raven , seiya y saori estaban listos para poder pelear

- apártense mortales , nosotros nos encargaremos - dijo el joven de cabellos plateados

- ¿ por que nos llama morales ?- pregunto el caballero de pegaso

seiya llamo a su armadura y saori a la suya , el titan de cabellos plateados tomo su bastón y raven coloco su capucha en su lugar

- rindanse humanos y veneren a su nuevo dios - dijo el dios dragón

los titanes atacaron con sus poderes mágicos pero el dios los esquivo con suma facilidad , el guardián lo atrapa con sus ataduras mágicas pero el dios se suelta rápidamente

- ahora es mi turno ¡ meteoros de pegaso ! -

el caballero bombardeo el cuerpo de dios con grandes ráfagas de meteoros pero el cuerpo del dios parecia estar hecho de un material resistente , el gran dios atrapa aseiya con su cola y saori con sus flechas de guerra logra liberar al caballero

- gracias por la ayuda saori -

- de nada caballero de la vida -

los dos caballeros le lanzaron sus puños pero el dios los esquiva , con sus zarpas de fuego golpea a los dos caballeros , raven los atrapa con su magia mientras el guardián encara al dios dragón , con sus poderosos puños lo lanza contra as calles de jump city

- ese tipo es muy fuerte - dijo seiya mirando a bock vencer al dios - debe ser el guerrero perfecto -

- si , es muy fuerte pero a la vez es suave conmigo - dijo la joven de ojos azules

- ¿ eso que significa raven ? - pregunto la diosa de armadura dorada

- no , nada olviden lo que dije -

los caballeros se levantaron para poder encarar al dios de una buena vez , seiya noto que el cosmos del dios estaba en su punto mínimo

- como lo sospeche , sus poderes son inimaginables - dijo seiya mientras miraba como el cosmos del dios crecía

- kan'ki'ah - el joven de ojos dorados ataco al dios haciendo que los edificios cayeran sobre el dios- ahora viene lo bueno -

- ¿ de que hablas ? ya le ganaste -

- no raven , los dioses no se matan ta fácil -

- ¿ como sabes que es un dios ? - pregunto la joven de ojos violetas

- créeme , lo se -

los jóvenes se lanzaron en picad al suelo para ver al dios levantarse , los caballeros lo atacaron con todo su cosmos pero ellos fueron atacado por esqueletos que levanto el dios

- meteoro de pegaso -

seiya ataco con sus puños destruyendo a los esqueletos con suma facilidad , saori logro acercarse al dios y noto como sus ojos mostraban una maldad indescriptible

- aléjense humanos - les ordeno el joven ojos dorados

el guardián tomo al dios por la cola y comenzó a girar a gran velocidad lanzando al dios al cielo , el gran animal frena con sus alas y bock le entro con su magia quemando al dios hasta que cayo al agua

- me parece que estaré un buen rato contra esta lagartija super desarrollada - dijo el joven de ojos dorados

el guardián bajo a tierra mientras seiya se acercaba al joven , el guardián tomo su bastón y lo clavo en la tierra , luego se desabrocho la toga dejando ver un chaleco blanco de seda fina

- ¿ ahora que ? - le pregunto el caballero de la vida

- tendre que esperar a que el dios deje de esconderse -

el dios salio del agua y se elevo a los cielos con sus ojos en llamas , seiya se prepara para atacaron su cometa pero cuando seiya le lanza su cometa de pegaso pero el dios lo lanza con sus garras pero seiya lo esquiva con facilidad

- ¡ dame tu fuerza pegaso ! -

el caballero de la vida le lanzo su cometa de pegaso golpeando al dios dragón , este cae al suelo y se voltea para poder ponerse de pie

- maldición , sus poderes son interminables - dijo seiya

- de alguna forma tuvo que volver a la vida , pero ¿ como ? - pregunto saori

- cuando peleamos contra azrael - dijo el joven de ojos dorados

- y nosotros con Hades -

- la maldad de los miserables debió corromper y despertar al dios dragón - dijo raven

los cuatro se pusieron en guardia para poder pelear contra el dios , el dios dragón se vuelve a forma normal a la altura de los jóvenes

- por lo visto son muy terco - dijo el dios en forma de humano

- vaya , usted es muy terco también - dijo seiya

- escucha , ¿ que quieres con nosotros ? - pregunto el joven

- solo quiero saber ¿ por que me encerraron hace mas de 1000 años ? - pregunto el joven dios

- puedo ver que la maldad recorre toda tu alma - dijo saori - ademas puedo ver que también hay odio y maldad -

- es por que ustedes son muy tontos para pelear conmigo- dijo el dios

el dios ataca a los dos caballeros pero el guardián detiene el puño con su mano y el caballero lo taca con los meteoros de pegaso , el dios es arrojado contra los edificios pero se levanta con gran velocidad y toma a raven y saori del cuello

- bueno , puedo ver que la diosa de guerra y la la hechicera son muy fuertes - dijo el joven dios

- suelta a saori y pelea conmigo - desafió el caballero

- tengo una idea , usare sus poderes para vencerlos jajajaja -

el dios intento desaparecer pero el caballero y el guardián son transportados hasta una dimensión alterna , las dos jóvenes cayeron sobre un montón de caballeros japoneses muertos

- ¿ donde estamos ? - pregunto saori

- parece que estamos en un universo paralelo - dijo el joven de ojos dorados

- ¿ que clase de dios es ese ? - pregunto raven

- ¿ que ? ¿ nunca escuchaste hablar de el " triangulo de las bermudas " ? - dijo bock

- ¿ quieres decir que ...? -

- así es señorita kido , es el dios que abrió el triangulo de las bermudas -

los tres miraron como el joven de ojos dorados les dijo donde estaban , ahora tenían que lograr salir de ese lugar para poder enviar al dios dragón a donde pertenece

continuara...


	4. el reino prohibido

**el reino prohibido **

mientras el camino lleno de niebla densa y gris tapaba los caminos, el joven de ojos dorados cambio el color de sus ojos para poder ver en la oscuridad , seiya miro como los ojos del joven cambiaron a un color verde fosforescente

- disculpa pero ¿ por que te brillan los ojos así de color verde ? - pregunto el caballero de pegaso

- las seis visiones son derivados de mi forma lupina , estos ojos me permiten ver en la oscuridad absoluta - dijo el guardián de ojos verdes

los cuatro caminaron muy despacio para avanzar pero saori pisa algo tan viscoso que se le quedo pegado en el zapato de la armadura , ella sintio como era algo muy extraño

- seiya ¿ que fue lo que pise ? - le pregunto saori

- parece un trozo de carne ...pero parece humana - dijo seiya con miedo

la diosa levanto su pie y vio que la carne estaba en estado de descomposición avanzada , mientras el caballero mira como los cadáveres de soldados de hace cientos de años

- no puedo creerlo , estamos en el centro del triangulo de las bermudas - dijo saori

- controla tus emociones joven humano , aun tenemos que salir de este lugar - dijo el joven ojos dorados

los cuatro siguieron caminando hasta llegar a un pantano , el olor de los cadáveres pudriéndose era insoportable , saori se tapo la nariz y seiya uso su pañuelo para no sentir el olor del pantano

- que peste , apuesto a que los cadáveres se apilaron desde el siglo trece después de cristo - dijo saori

- puedo notar que tiene mucho conocimiento sobre la cultura oriental - dijo el joven de ojos dorados

- que esperabas , es de oriente igual que el joven caballero - dijo raven

los cuatro vieron como el dios paso por los arboles del pantano pero cuando llegaron a darse cuenta , el dios levanto un ejercito de esqueletos para derrotar a los invasores

- déjemelos a mi , ¡ meteoros de pegaso ! -

el caballero ataco a los esqueletos y los deshizo de un golpe a cada uno , el guardián logro ver que que los esqueletos se levantaban de nuevo , raven miro como los esqueletos se levantaron y los ataco con su magia

- no se molesten , son seres del infierno - dijo el joven

- ¿ de que estas hablando ? - pregunto seiya

- aunque no lo creas estamos en otra dimensión - dijo el joven con su bastón en frente - nuestros poderes serian inútiles en este lugar -

los tres miraron al guardián de toga blanca pero el solo siguió caminando , los tres decidieron seguirlo pero cuando llegaron al centro del pantano vieron algo que jamas imaginaron

- son ...armadura de caballeros - dijo seiya mientras veía a las armaduras cubiertas de polvo y huesos

-parece que llevan aquí mas de mil años - dijo el joven ojos dorados - parece que son de bronce , pero ese bronce primitivo -

- ¿ que quieres decir con bronce primitivo ? - le pregunto la joven de capa azul

- es un bronce mas pesado y es muy áspero - dijo el guardián de ojos dorados

cuando se levantaron vieron a los esqueletos con armaduras , el dios dragón les ordeno que atacaran a los caballeros y a los titanes , seiya se preparo para pelear igual que saori

- no se molesten mortales , yo me haré cargo - dijo el joven

el guardián se saco su toga dejando ver un chaleco de seda blanca para pelear contra los caballeros esqueletos , cuando noto los escudos sabia que tenían las armaduras del demonio , esqueleto guerrero y el fantasma sangriento

- ¿ que clase de armaduras son esas ? - pregunto saori

- son armaduras del averno - dijo la voz del dios dragón

- deja de esconderte y sal a pelear - desafió seiya

- oh , no necesito esconderme caballero celestial - dijo la voz del dios dragón

los caballeros y los titanes vieron como la forma humana , un joven de cabellos negros largo hasta la cintura , sus ojos plateados y un cuerpo como el de un joven vigoroso , seiya noto las marcas de su cuerpo en forma de pentagramas

- ¿ que significa eso ? - dijo seiya señalando a un triangulo invertido con un ojo

- esto joven humano es el símbolo de los inmortales - dijo el dios

- eso no es la marca de los inmortales - dijo bock desabrochando la manga derecha y la izquierda - esto es la marca de los inmortales -

el guardián mostró una pirámide de tres círculos dorados , cuando el dios noto que el joven tenia la marca de los inmortales , seiya se lanzo con varios meteoros de pegaso pero el dios lo esquiva y aparece detrás de saori

- tus poderes son muy grandes joven de cabellos largos - dijo el dios mientras tenia del cuello a saori - supongo que ni con tus poderes pueda salir de este maldito mundo -

- deja a saori , ¡ cometa de pegaso ! -

el caballero ataco al dios pero no le hizo daño , mientras los titanes estaban concentrados en pelear con los esqueletos que se reconstruían solo , el dios decide tomar a saori , pero el guardián le lanza su bastón como si fuera una lanza y atraviesa al dios , cuando saori cae , seiya la atrapa en sus brazos

- gracias seiya , gracias por salvarme - dijo saori dejando caer su cabeza en el pecho del caballero

los esqueletos cedieron , pero los titanes vieron como el dios saco una alas de dragón y se escapo en el cielo de nubes negras , raven y bock asentaron con la cabeza , seiya tomo una gema blanca y la guardo en el bolsillo , ahora tenían que salir de ese lugar

continuara...


	5. las gemas del poder puro

**las gemas del poder puro **

- oye bock , espera a ver esto - dijo seiya con la gema blanca en la mano derecha

- ¿ que quieres mostrarme ? -

seiya le dio la gema al guardián , este la tomo y la miro con los ojos azules para poder ver la magia que contenía , cuando noto que la magia era minúscula pero sabia que no era el único

- como lo sospeche - dijo el joven mirando la gema - es una de las gemas del poder puro usadas por los dioses antiguos -

- ¿ que significa eso bock ? - le pregunto el joven de pegaso

- significa que es parte de una arma muy poderosa o de una armadura muy especial - dijo el joven de capa blanca - es difícil decir a ciencia cierta cuantos fragmentos son pero los que obtengamos servirán a nuestros propósitos -

- bueno ¿ cual es el plan ? - pregunto la diosa de la guerra

- no tenemos ninguno - dijo raven mientras miraba el pantano - pero lo seguro es que tenemos que salir de este lugar -

- no podía estar mas de acuerdo contigo raven -

los cuatro comenzaron a cruzar el enorme pantano sin fin , mientras seiya miraba al guardián quien tenia una mirada seria en su cara

- ¿ puedo preguntarle algo ? - dijo seiya con timidez

- ¿ que quieres saber ? -

seiya se acerco mas al joven de ojos dorados para poder hablar con el pero cuando lo mira raven noto que su aura se elevo mucho

- ¿ que planea hacer cuando encuentre al dios dragón ? - dijo seiya

- ademas de matarlo , asegurarme de que una vez mas el universo no dependa de mi - dijo el joven

- ¿ que significa eso ? - pregunto saori

- vera durante los 50000 años que viví durante la inmortalidad que tengo - dijo con tono suave

- ¿ eres un inmortal ? - pregunto seiya - eso es increíble jamas conocí a un inmortal -

- bueno ya conoces a uno -

cuando llegaron al centro del pantano , seiya noto que las armaduras eran muy viejas , raven miro con cuidado la zona mientras que saori se puso a ver las armaduras ancestrales

- miren esas armaduras de guerra japonesas - dijo saori - deben datar de la dinastía liang -

- ¿ que esperaba señorita kido - dijo el joven de ojos dorados - estos cadáveres datan de hace mas de 1500 años -

cuando raven noto que los esqueletos se levantaron , los cuatro estaban rodeados mientras bock'sarha miro como el dios dragón estaba encabezando el ataque

- parece que están perdidos - dijo el dios mientras se burlaba de los cuatro

- no , tu estas perdido cuando te atrape - amenazo el joven de la capa blanca

los esqueletos atacaron a los caballeros , pero los magos saltaron para poder encarar al dios pero este desaparece dejando salir de la tierra fangosa varios esqueletos aun con trozos de carne en sus huesos , cuando notaron que uno de los esqueletos eran de monstruos

- genial ahora son centauros , minotauros y cadáveres de dragones - dijo raven con sarcasmo

- bueno , es hora de que terminemos con todos estos esqueletos -

los titanes atacaron a los esqueletos con sus poderes pero seiya ataco con sus meteoros , cuando saori noto que uno de los esqueletos de dragón tenia en la frente una gema blanca

- seiya , mira en la frente del dragón - advirtió saori

los tres miran en la frente del fósil dragón y notan una gema blanca , seiya lo encara y lo ataca con sus meteoros pero el dragón lo azota con su cola y lo arroja contra el lodo del pantano

- seiya ¿ estas bien ? - le pregunto saori

- eh estado mejor -

los caballeros se encargaron de los minotauros, mientras que los titanes encararon a los demás esqueletos , seiya ataco con su cometa de pegaso pero no le hizo daño al dragón

- rayos , es como golpear una pared de acero - se quejo seiya

- deja de gimotear mortal , tenemos cosas mas importantes que hacer - dijo el guardián de ojos dorados

los cuatro estaban rodeados por los esqueletos de dios , pero a seiya se le ocurrió elevar su cosmos , cuando el guardián nota que los esqueletos cambiaron de color

- ¡ espera seiya ! - dijo el joven de la capa blanca - creo saber por que se levantan estos malditos -

- ¿ por que ? -

- vera señorita kido , estos esqueletos parecen estas siendo manipulados por una fuerza superior a nosotros -

- ¿ que fuerza es esa guardián ? - pregunto seiya

- supongo que no lo sabremos hasta encontrarlo - dijo el joven de los ojos dorados - pero tenemos que salir de este miserable pantano y encontrar al dios de una vez -

- no queda de otra - dijo seiya elevando su cosmos - hay que salir peleando -

los cuatro se pusieron en guardia para poder pelear contra el ejercito de esqueletos del dios dragón , seiya noto que los esqueletos se alimentaban de su cosmos pero tenia que hacer algo para poder salir de ese lugar

continuara...


	6. el palacio del dios dragon

**el palacio del dios dragon  
**

los dos guerreros se pusieron en marcha para poder salir del pantano , mientras los puños volaban contra los esqueletos , una luz se hizo notar , saori decide usar sus poderes como diosa para derrotar a los esqueletos pero aun asi logran levantarse como si nada

- esto es inutil , tenemos que salir de este pantano - el caballero de pegaso se abrio camino con sus meteoros pero los esqueletos se reconstruyeron - maldita sea , tiene que haber una manera de vencerlos -

- el poder de la luz se hara por las noches - dijo el joven de ojos dorados

de repente la luna comenzo a brillar con un gran resplandor plateado mientras los esqueletos corrian para evitar ser quemados por la luz potente de la luna - seiya ¡ ahora ! -

- ¡ meteoros de pegaso ! - seiya uso toda su velocidad para atacar a los esqueletos - bien , los derrote -

- no es cierto , yo los derrote - dijo el guardian de ojos dorados

saori y raven vieron como los esqueletos se volvieron piedra , mientras el camino estaba señalado , los cuatro sintieron un escalofrios en el cuerpo y un rugido espantoso , los cuatros vieron como las criaturas del pantano se levantaban , seiya se preparo para atacar pero bock se lo impide

- ¿ que te sucede ? ¿ no me digas que no me dejaras luchar con ellos ? - pregunto seiya mientras sentia como la mirada del guardian penetraba

- escuche guardian , no tenemos tiempo que perder - saori le coloco la mano en el hombro para llamar su atencion - nesecitamos salir de este lugar -

- los espiritus estan hablando - dijo el joven de ojos dorados

- ¿ que le estan diciendo ? - pregunto saori con tono de inseguridad

- espere señorita kido , supongo que bock tiene un plan para salir de este lugar - dijo raven mientras veia la mirada seria del guardian

- continuemos antes de que sea tarde - el guardian comenzo a avanzar hacia adelante , pero sus amigos no entendian nada de lo que pasaba , cuando las criaturas del pantano se levantaron , seiya se le ocurrio una idea

- por favor , deme esa gema - pidio el caballero de pegaso

- ¿ para que la quieres ? - el guardian dejo la gema mistica en la seguridad del caballero que la coloco en su armadura - ahora si ¡ meteoros de pegaso ! -

los meteoros de seia se volvieron blancos como si fueran plateados , pero cuando logro derribar a las criaturas del pantano , la gema comenzo a quemar la armadura de pegaso y seiya se quita la gema que se vuelve negra y se rompe en su mano

- vaya , eso no me lo esperaba - el caballero de pegaso vio que su armadura tenia una marca negra debido a las quemaduras de la gema - creo que use todo el poder de la gema , aunque no quedaba mucho -

- es mas que eso caballero de pegaso , se siente algo escurridizo - el joven dio señales de problemas y raven entendia como los poderes del pantano estaban cambiando , de repente unas llamas doradas salieron de las aguas del pantano - sabia que estabas manipulando a los monstruos de este pantano -

- eres muy listo para ser un inmortal bock - dijo la voz gruesa del dios dragon - ahora supongo que peleare con todos a la vez pero debo advertirles que si quieren salir de este lugar , la sangre de uno de ustedes debe ser vaciada en el templo de los sacrificios como pago -

- olvidalo lagartijota , te acabare ahora ¡ meteoros de pegaso ! - el caballero estaba por atacar pero el guardian lo detiene , los dos se miraron pero era una mirada de desafio , el dios abrio sus alas y salio volando

- ¿ por que me detuviste bock ? ¿ por que ? - le preguntos seiya con un tono molesto

- controla tu tono cuando te dirijas a mi mortal - dijo el guardian agudizando su vision - ahora que tengo de donde viene el poder del dios dragon tendre que purificar sus poderes o destruirlo -

- disculpe guardian - pregunto saori con su peculiar cortesia - ¿ como planea hacer eso ? -

- descuide señortia kido , bock siempre tiene un plan escondido - dijo raven con los brazos cruzados - por lo general son tres o cuatro planes -

- bueno supongo que podemos confiar en un guardian de los dioses - saori sintio como una voz le susurraba al oido pero no lograba distinguir lo que decia , seiya noto que saori estaba inquieta

- saori ¿ te sientes bien ? - pregunto el caballero con su casco en las manos

- si solo estaba escuchando el viento - dijo la joven de cabellos lila - supongo que no entendi lo que me quieren decir -

- oigan amigos de verdad , este lugar me pone de los nervios - el caballero de pegaso encontro la entreda al palacio del dios dragon - parece que de aqui salio el dios -

- bueno , al menos ahora sabemos que el ntra y sale de su castillo como si nada - dijo el joven de ojos dorados - pero una me inquieta esa ofrenda de muerte -

- ¿ lo dices por nosotros bock ? - le pregunto raven con tono de sarcasmo - porque a decir verdad creo que exageras -

- raven ¿ cuantas veces desde que nos conocemos eh exagerado aunque sea una vez ? - raven se quedo pensando pero no logro responder la pregunta - eso pense , ahora bien creo que tengo un plan para salir de este lugar pero los involucra a todos ustedes -

- como siempre - dijo la joven de ojos violetas - hay veces que creo que abusas de tus poderes -

- no , nunca abuso del poder - dijo el joven de ojos dorados abriendo la enorme puerta de piedra - es por eso que soy un ser puro -

los cuatro entraron al castillo que parecia tener un aspecto rustico y mal tratado , los valientes se adentraron pero al ver que las estatuas se movian solo las ignoraron , al llegar a donde se suponia que era la sala central del castillo vieron una enorme escalera con una alfombra roja y bordada con un color dorado

- vaya , parece que si le gusta vivir como un dios - dijo el joven de pegaso

- ¿ que esperabas ? , los mortales son influenciado por lo que pueden usar a su favor - dijo el joven de ojos dorados

- eso no es cierto , muchas personas... -

- yo nunca dije personas , dije mortales - dijo el guardian con los brazos cruzados - deberias escuchar cuando hablo mortal -

los cuatro empezaron a subir por las escaleras pero ninguno de los cuatro se dejaba de concentrar en el dios que al parecer estaba en la torre solo restaba enfrentar a la bestia

continuara...


	7. puntos en contra

**puntos en contra  
**

los caballeros y los Titanes lograron entrar con exito al palacion del dios dragon , pero sin saberlo varios ojos estaban pendiente de sus movimientos , seiya sentia como un frio recorria su cuerpo , saori aun sentia el lamento aullido del viento , raven tenia un escalosfrio que le hacia tembrar las manos y bock solo se dedico a tratar de sentir el poder del dios pero sin exitos algunos , las escaleras parecian interminables pero tendrian que tener fin

- llevamos horas caminando y aun no hemos encontrado rastro alguno - seiya vio a su alrededor que las estatuas en formas espeluznante estaban obserbando al caballero - pero sin embargo no me abandona la sensacion de que no estamos solos -

- es que no lo estamos - el guardian entre cerro los ojos y raven sintio como la magia fluia de las paredes - percibo algo escurridizo -

las estatuas comenzaron a verlos con ojos rojos como las llamas del infierno , saori sintio el susurro de aquella voz que le hablaba pero antes de que seiya pudiera ayudar a su amada , unas garras le hacen un corte en la espalda , el caballero cae al suelo mientras su sangre se derramaba por los cortes

- maldicion ¿ que son esas cosas ? - seiya vio que las estatuas parecian ... como unos demonios con largos colmillos pero su mascara era diferente - ¿ que son ? -

-¡ son asesinos ! - el joven de ojos dorados se lanzo y con sus puños les destrozo la cabeza a cada uno de ellos - no son tan fuertes , que fraude -

las estatuas volvieron a regenerarse como si nada , mientras raven y saori veian que los cuadros de las paredes salian para pelear - todo este maldito lugar esta encantado - las dos femeninas repelieron a los invasores con gran destreza pero cuando se sintio un frio que congelaba , una misteriosa figura salio del suelo

- saludos visitantes ¿ en que los puedo ayudar ? - la figura de habito negro y una espada en sus manos huesudas daba mucha desconfiaza

- si , solo diganos donde esta la salida de este basurero ? - dijo el caballero de pegaso con tono desafiante

- ¿ salida ? jajajajaja , no hay salida de este lugar muchacho - el extraño ser se seguia riendo de los cuatro visitantes pero ellos no entendian nada - ¿ acaso quieren irse de este lugar ? -

- amm , si , para eso es la salida - el caballero de pegaso tenia su desconfianza hacia la figura de largo habito - dime ¿ por donde se sale ? -

- JAJAJA estupidos , ningun motal puede salir de este palacio con vida - dijo la criatura de la espada

- pero yo soy un inmortal - el guardian levanto la mano - ellos son los mortales yo no -

- si pero vienes con ellos - le dijo el ser con tono simple

- me cansan sus estereotipos - el joven de ojos dorados se cruzo de brazos con una mirada negativa

- cansate lo que quieras pero no saldras de aqui - la criatura desaparece dejando a los cinco en una encrucijada , ahora los pasillos estaban cerrados como si nada

- bueno , tenemos una buena y una mala noticia - dijo el joven de ojos dorados - la mala es que no podemos salir de este lugar -

- ¿ y cual es la buena ? - pregunto saori

- es cierto , no hay buena noticia - los cuatro vieron varios simbolos de los dioses , una estrella de cuatro puntos , un sol naciente , un aguila y una serpiente de cascabel - bueno supongo que aqui nos dividimos -

- espera ¿ como sabemos que no es una trampa ? - pregunto seiya con tono de duda

- se que es una trampa pero yo la hare funcionar - el guardian intento caminar pero raven lo detiene y lo besa en los labios con un apasionado beso - cuidate mucho raven -

- tu tambien , recuerda que tenemos una cena pendiente -

los dos tomaron caminos separados para salir del palacio , mientras Bock tomo el camino de la serpiente , seiya el del aguila , raven el de la estrella y saori el del sol , los caminos estaban divididos pero aun asi sentian como los ojos del dios los observaban

- ¿ acaso todo este lugar esta maldito ? - pregunto el guardian de ojos dorados

- oh , efectivamente - la voz del dios dragon se hizo notar por toda la caverna - todo mi castillo esta controlado por mi magia negra , solo los ojos mas atentos pueden ver lo que yo veo -

- si claro , ¿ crees que tu insignificante magia podra contra mi ? - pregunto con tono desafiante el guardian

- puedes creer lo que quieras chico - el dios dejo ver su sombra para sorpresa del guardian - pero por aqui nadie saldra -

- escuchame criatura del infierno , sal y arreglemos esto de una vez , solos tu y yo -

- bonitas palabras chico , pero me temo que me interesa mas ese planeta al que llamas " tierra " - el dios lanzo de su escondite unas bolas de fuego pero el guardian no recibio daño alguno - pero si quiero estar en ese planeta con atmosfera perfecta tendras que quedarte aqui -

- bla bla bla , no planeo quedarme mucho tiempo , ire por mis amigos , te matare y volvere a casa -

mientras tanto seiya escuchaba unos aullidos que venian del fondo del tunel , el tenia que estar preparado para todo si queria salir con vida de esa cueva

- seiya , seiya ... responde seiya - se escucho con una voz fantasmagorica

- ¿ que ? ¿ que es esa voz ? - seiya apreto sus ojos y luego sacudio la cabeza - no , es solo mi imaginacion , no puedo detenerme a pensar en cosas tontas -

mientras el caballero de pegaso corria por los pasillos , sintio como los pasos de algo lo seguian , seiya voltea pero no habia nada , cuando volveta para seguir corriendo escucho de nuevo los pasos ¿ que eran esos pasos ? ¿ que era lo que se acercaba ?

continuara...


End file.
